New Start
by Bubblesx
Summary: Set after after laryngiti's When Finn see's Rachel after school, And Jesse broke her heart.
1. New Start

**AN:** _Set after after laryngiti's When Finn see's Rachel after school, And Jesse broke her heart._

**New Start**

Finn ran out of the school building, heading towards his car. It was pouring with rain, and he just got in hi car. He shook his head, drying his hair, Smiling. before he started the car he thought about a few things.

_'Jesse's girl was meant to show Rach, she means more to me then my Rep. Jesse doesn't Love her, Everyone can see it..'_ He stopped thinking, when he saw a small figure sitting on the school steps, in the rain getting soaking.

_'Who in their right minds would sit in the rain'_ As he looked closer he knew who it was, He jumped out of the car, and jogged over to her.

"Rachel, What are you doing?" Finn said getting closer to her, Her head shot up he could tell she'd been crying.  
"I..Dont have a lift, Im about to walk home" Rachel said, standing up slowly. Finns heart started to melt.  
"Come here" He said, Pulling her into a tight hug, She hugged back for a moment.  
"I have to go now, Finn" She said pulling away.  
"At least let me give you a ride, your not gunna walk home int he rain, Might catch something, and get sick..again" He said, hoping it was enough. She just nodded.

Finn lead her to the car, and opened the passenger side door for her, He ran around the car and jumped in himself. He started the car, and slowly pulled out of the student car park.

"So what happend?" Finn asked, looking at the road, but still listening.  
"Nothing" She replied.

_'Mom said when a girl says 'nothing' it usualy means everything'_ Finn thought to himself.

"Seriously, Whats Wrong?" Finn asked sounding alittle more then concerned.  
"Jesse..." She started before she was interupted.  
"What did he do? I swear if he hurt you ill Kill him" Finn shouted alittle softly, but still loud. Rachel just smiled.  
"Finn calm down, he just broke up with me, but you'd really kill him?" Rachel said, smiling to one side. Finn laughed softly.  
"yeah..i would, You know that song in glee, I meant every word of it" Finn said, as he pulled up to her house. Noticing no-one home.  
"I know, Its just i need some time" Rachel said, opening the door. Finn frowned.  
"Need time to do what?" Finn asked, as she jumped out of the car.  
"Chill" Rachel giggles, then ran inside her house. Finn smiled, and decided then and there, he was most certainly not giving up.

Finn started his car again, and drove towards his house. _'I cant believe she said Chill'_ Finn thought to himself _'i was looking forward to googling words when i got home'_ He chuckled. As he Pulled up to his house, Knocked on the door, so his mom knew he was home before she got scared someone broke in. He walked towards the kitchen when he smelled food. He saw him mom smiling, and running around the kitchen finding ingrediant.

"Mom? Whats..Whats going on?" Finn asked as he stepped into the kitchen, still soaking wet.  
"Finn, go change. Im having some friends over, move it mister!" Carole said, pushing her son in his room to change.

He walked in his room, and smiled at the cow-boy wallpaper, and looked through his draws. '_If i dont know who the 'friends' are how am i meant to know what to wear..crap that sounded so Kurt'_ Finn thought to himself, then mentaly kicking himself for thinking that. He walked out of his room, still wearing his soaking clothes, until he stopped just mid stride to out the door, listening to the people talking to his mom, at the front door.

"Hi, Gary pleasure to see you again" She said first, moving to hug the first guy "Leroy, We meet again" She kissed this one of the cheek.  
"Looking nice as usual Carole" Gary had said, "Yes we meet again, have you meet our daughter yet? Rachel?" Leroy said, pointing at Rachel.

This is what stopped him,_ 'Does his mom know Rachel's Dads? or is it another Rachel?'_ he thought in his head.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Hudson, Sorry im not dressed for Dinner, i sort of didn't know i was comeing here" Rachel said.

_'Oh god, Rachel was here. He needed to get changed..NOW'_ He thought, running back in his room, accidenaly slamming the door _'Shit'_ he swore in his head.

Rachel and Caroles heads looked towards the slammed door for a moment, then raised an eyebrow.

"Take a seat, Please. Finn shouldn't be too much longer, Im glad you brang Rachel this time i've been dying to see her, since Finn mentioned her few weeks ago, Saying how amazing your voice is sweety" Carole said.  
"Oh..He talks about me?" Rachel smiled, wondering what else he has said.  
"Almost every day after Glee" Carole said, Watching Rachel go a Sweet shade of Pink.

Rachel, Leroy, and Gary all sat around the dinner table, as Carole rushed around in the kitchen.

Finn finaly found some clean clothes, Pair of dark loose jeans. White Butten up shirt, He loved that shirt. He stepped out his door, and didn't understand why Rach had said 'Didn't dress for dinner' she looked amazing. He went into the Kitchen before out in the dining room, because he heard his mom curse, and drop something.

"Mom here" he said, reaching up to the top cubard grabbing some stuff of the top shelf, his mom couldn't reach.  
"Thank you sweetie, You better go entertain our guests, I might be awhile" Carole said, Smiling and kissing her very tall sons cheek, He just nodded.

Finn walked out, and Rachel saw him and smiled at him, Making her dads turn their heads around to look at what she was smiling at.

"You must be Finn" Leroy Berry Said "Call me Leroy, nice to Finaly meet you" He extended a hand to Finn, to shake.  
"Nice to meet you too, Leroy" Finn said alittle nervous, Shaking his hand.  
"We have heard great..great things about you Mister" The other Man said, also extending a hand to be shaken "Thank you for giving my baby girl a ride home today, we were running alittle late, we arrived at home shortly after you left though" He said, Smiling at Finn.  
"Least i could do" Finn said, trying to keep what he said to a Minimum, shaking Gary's hand.  
"You gave her a lift home in the rain, Aww My baby boys such a Gentlemen" Finns eyes widened at his mother's words. He shot a glance at Rach, Who just nodded.  
"Well everyone sit, time to eat" Carole said, Going into the kitchen, to get the plates of home-cooked food, and put them infront of everyone.

Finn took a seat next to Rachel, who were dead infront of Leroy and Gary, Who smiled at Rachel who was smiling. Carole brough out the food, and told everyone to 'dig in' and took a seat at the end of the table sitting diagonal from Leroy and Finn. When everyone was finnished. Carole stood up and started collecting plates, Rachel stood up with her, and helped. Carole couldn't help smiling at her, helping.

_'Shit, if Rach helps my mom in the kitchen im going to be left here with...her dads..'_ Finn thought, swollowing a hard lump down his throat.

Rachel and Carole disappeared into the Kitchen, and the table was clear.

"So, Finn your a Football Player?" Gary said, Breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, but at the moment its actually Basketball season" Finn said, smiling.  
"Ah, i used to hate Playing Basketball much to short for it, Bet its easy for you though" Leroy Cut in smiling towards Finn.  
"Yeah, Its pretty easy. Though i like football better" Finn said, Having a quick sip of the drink infront of him.  
"Footballs always fun. So your in Glee, How do you like that so far?" Gary asked, Finn smiled.  
"Its good, lots of fun" Finn said, Swollowing another lump.  
"I never knew footballers could sing" Leroy Interjected.  
"Daddy, Dont be mean, Finn can sing just fine" Rachel said comeing out of the kitchen.  
"I was just voicing my opinion, Finn knows i meant no harm" Leroy said smiling at Finn, and at Rachel.  
"Who wants desert!" Caroles voice came out of the kitchen. Everyone replied mee, Which made Rachel to giggle alittle.  
"Okay, Finn take Rachel into your room, While i talk to Mr and Mr Berry please" Carole said handing them a bowl of ice-cream. Finn nodded.

Finn lead Rachel into his room. Then stopped at his door and turned around to face her.

"Do you think cow-boys are for 5 year olds?" Finn asked out of no-where.  
"What?" Rachel asked, loooking almost as confused as he did most the time.  
"If my room, Had some cowboy stuff in it, would you laugh?" Finn said, making it more clear what he meant.

"Do you have cow-boy stuff in your room?" Rachel asked, biting back laughter. "Not really, Just one thing..one big thing..lets go in the guest room, tv's bigger in there" Finn said walking to the Guest room.

Rachel quickly opened his bedroom door, and run in before he could stop her, he ran in after her. She stood there trying not to laugh, But was distracted.

"Wow your room smells great" Rachel blurted out, before relising what she said, and scooping up a big spoon off ice-cream.

"What?" Finn said smiling. "nuufen" she muttered, having a mouthfull of ice-cream, Which made Finn laugh softly.

He shut his door, and sat down on the edge of his bed, Rachel took a seat next to him. She was smelling the air quietly, loving that smell, whatever it was.  
When they finnished there ice-cream, Finn put their bowls on the table next to his bed. He looked at Rachel's face and lifted his Thumb up to the side of her mouth, and wiped away a small dab of ice-cream left of her mouth. He had a Sudden Flashback to the auditoriam.

"You can kiss me if you want to" He heard Rachel say, not knowing if he was still in his FlashBack or in real life mode, Then. "I want you too"

_'She stole my line..'_ He thought to himself.. _'well sorta'_ He stopped thinking and leaned in for a kiss-_a proper one. Like they were going back to that day in the auditorium, and re-writting it. He didn't have Quinn now, He wasn't going anywhere. Also they were in his room_- As their lips touched, Rachel closed her eyes first, then Finn did the same, Pushing her back on his bed. Just like in the auditorium, They didn't break the kiss, and he deepend it alittle, causing his jeans to get tight.

_'fuck, mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman'_ Finn shouted in his head, having Flashbacks of his driving hitting the mailman, It didn't work.

"Rachel Sweety were going now" Rachel Jumped. Finn stopped kissing her, and let her get up.  
"Comeing" Rachel yelled back, She smiled at Finn, He smiled back.  
"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" Finn said softly. She smiled and nodded, before running out the door.

_'That was the perfect, New start ever'_ Finn decided in his head.

**READ&REVIEW or add to Favs or Story Alert Whatever you guys doo!**  
**ENJOY! read my other Fanfic Rachel&Mike Pairing! But tell me what you think of this Story so far, Should i continue?**


	2. Slushi Suicide

**Slushi Suicide**

Finn walked into school the next day, Grinning like there was no tomorrow. He met up with Puck, Matt and Mike around Pucks locker and did a double take when he saw Rachel walk into school wearing Jeans and a Black Tank top. He had to blink a few times, Puck, Matt and Mike all turned to see what he waas gawking at.

"Am i seeing what i think im seeing?" Puck started.  
"Am I seeing what you think your seeing, what you think im seeing?" Finn replied, still gawking at the petite brunett.  
"What?" Mike and Matt did a double take of what Puck and Finn just said..  
"Dont worry about it" They said at the same time, Still focusing on her.

Puck was starring because he thought something was wrong with her, And they were sorta bestfriends after the whole baby daddy stuff happend. Finn was starring at her..because well he loved her. Matt and Mike, thought she looked hot, and that she should wear jeans more often. They both Punched Puck and Finns arms to get there attention back. They blinked a few times.

"Earth to Idiots!" Matt yelled.  
"What?" Puck said, looking at them.  
"Snap out of it!" Mike said "What?" Finn said, Wondering what was going on.  
"Why is Rachel wearing Pants?" Puck said, Before laughing softly "let me refrase that, Why is Rachel wearing Jeans instead of a Skirt?" "Dunno" Matt and Mike both said, Finn was still looking at her.

He didn't know what was happening, But he was going to find out. He snapped out of his transe she put him in, and looked back at Puck, mike and Matt.

"So what you guys doing tonight? Up for COD4?" Finn asked, trying to focus on the Guys and Rachel.  
"Absolulty" Mike replied first.  
"Definatly" Matt said, Finn put all his attention into puck, for the final answer.  
"Ye..." Puck started but got interupted By Rachel Screaming

They all turned their heads to the right, Watching as Karofsky walked away holding an empty cup of grape slushi. Matt, Mike and Puck all turned their heads to Rachel who was covered in Purple corn syrup, and started to walk over to her. They all got over their when they heard another scream. But it was a more deep, Manly scream... They looked towards it, and Karofsky was laying on the floor, with a blood nose with Finn standing above him. Everyone who was laughing at Rachel, was now laughing at Karofsky. Rachel Looked up stunned as Finn Bent down to Karofsky's level.

"Now, im only gunna say this once So are you listening?" Finn started. Looking relly pissed off.

David Karofsky just nodded his head, quickly and held his nose.

"Slushing Rachel, Would be Slushi Suicide. SO you do it again, Your gunna have more then a Blood nose" He finnished, and stood up straight.

He headed over to where Rachel, Mike, Matt and Puck stood stunned.

"What?" He said when he finaly got over to them. "you..just..i..what..he..nose..you.." Rachel was shocked into silence.. and was interupted by Finn.  
"Spare clothes?" he said looking at her locker, and grabbing them out, "If you hurry you'll make class" He whipsered then grabbed her hand, and lead her to the ladies room.

Finn waited out the front, and Rachel went inside to change, He was Approached by Puck, Mike and Matt while he was waiting.

"Where did that out burst come from?" Mike said to break the silence.  
"outburst?" Finn asked, Even though he knew exactly what he meant.  
"You beat up Karofsky Man..You just.. Snapped" Puck said, looking at him.  
"He needed to be taught a lesson, i only helped" Finn said, hoping Rachel would come out soon.  
"Okay..Spill what happend?" Puck asked, knowing Finn is hiding something.  
"My mom invited Rachel, and her dads over for dinner..last night" Finn told them about how they went inot his room, and kissed like in the auditorium, and stuff.  
"W" Matt started.  
"O" Puck said, trying to do the w.o.w thing, Matt was obsessed with doing, Seemed like good time.  
"W" Mike finnished..  
"What..the Hell? was that?" Finn said holding back a burst of loud laughter.  
"Yeah Matt, we are never seriously EVER doing that again" Puck said, shaking his head.

Just then Rachel walked out, wearing Black short, White and Pink Knee high socks and a Pink top. Puck, mike and Matt whisled, and Made her blush slightly.

"Shhh" Rachel said to them all. "What time is it?" She said hoping she didn't miss class.  
"You've still got 10 minutes, Dont worry" Finn said, Chuckling slightly.  
"We need to go..to..our locker's" Puck said, Wanting to give Rachel and Finn time to talk.  
"No we dont, we were there this morn..." Miek started, Then Puck hit his stomach "Ahhh fuuuck" He yelled abit too loud.  
"Now we need to take him to sick-bay, bye" Matt said, as Puck and Matt grabbed Mike, and gragged him down the hall. Rachel looked confused.  
"What was that about?" She asked Finn, Who looked abit confused himself.  
"Ya know, I have no idea" He answered, Seeing her shake alittle "Are you cold?" He asked, about ready to shrug his Jacket off.  
"Only alittle, but im fine, Come with me" Rachel said, Grabbing Finns hand, and leading him into an empty classroom.

Finn didn't know what she was doing. She walked past everyone in the hallway and into a empty Maths room.

"Watsup?" Finn asked, wanting to know what she was doing.  
"I wanted to say thank-you" Rachel said, as she sat down on the Teacher's desk with Finn standing around in the room, smiling.  
"You dont have to thank me, Real.." he was going to say, but she interupted.  
"Yes i really did" Rachel said, smiling at him.

He looked at her sitting on the desk, Wearing shorts and Knee high socks. _'I swear they're more a turn on then anything ever'_ He though in his head, relising he'd been starring abit too long, and looked up at her smiling at him. She noticed him starring at her legs, and she was sorta taking it as a compliment. Finn walked over so he was standing infront of her, He stepped closer and put his hands on the desk next to her hips. Rachel had her legs dangling next to his hips, and looked up at him. He moved down and caught her lips for just a teasing second. She stayed frozen, with her eyes closed. He caught her lips again, for alittle bit longer this time.

"Your such a Tease" Rachel whispered. Finn chucked, and smiled a Sly fox smile.  
"I know, But you love it" He replied.  
"un-fortunatly for you, two can play that game Mr. Hudson" She replied, Pushing him back gently, and jumping off the table fixing her socks and shorts.  
"We shall see" Finn answered before steping out of the Maths room, hearing the bell echo through the halls.

_'good timeing'_ Finn thought to himself.

**READ&REVIEW!**  
**next chapter: Finn and Rachel play teaser for the rest of school, and Glee.**


	3. There You Are!

**Seductive Monster**

Finn sat in Spanish, Watching Rachel bite her pen, and twirl her tongu around it. He could tell she was doing it on purpose. Part of the Game. They made up the rule, Whoever is the first to give in, and kiss the other person looses. He was going to have to Up-his-game, and look away from her now, if he was going to survive another 2 minutes before having to think of the mailman. On the Lunch Bell he watched all the students leave then the teacher, hurring off to lunch he stood up and saw Rachel packing up her things still. he decided to do something he hoped would work, or make him kiss her. Hopefully option A because he didn't wanna loose.

He stood infront of Rachel and The Spanish door, Smiling Smugly.

"Can i help y..." She started but by the time she said anything Finn was standing closer, Much Much closer.

He stood there, inches from her lips, breathing softly. It took everthing in him not to close the inches, When he saw her eyes close. He coughed and walked away chuckling, and Rachel standing in the doorway blushing.

_'Oh so thats how he wants to play, Well Its on' _Rachel decided in her head_ 'Ya know if i lifted my skirt alittle higher..'_ she thought, while she was thinking of something to catch him off guard. So she did, she lifted her skirt alittle higher, not totaly slutty high like the cherio skirts, Just a few inches higher. She saw Finn walking towards her he didn't notice her standing there, he was drinking a can of soda. She droped one of her books and bent over to get it, Holding back all sorta of laughter, When she heard him few metre's behind her, Coughing and spilling coke everywhere. She stood up straigh, his eyes were glued to her.

"Problem Finn?" She said in a low, sexy voice. and Walked right past him.

_'Oh god, i've created a little seductive monster..Its kinda awesome'_ Finn thought, smirking in his head, He did a U turn, and followed Rachel up the Hallway, she didn't notice she was too busy trying not to laugh, He hooked her by the Right arm, and pulled her into the janitors closet, she was going to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh, its only me" Finn whisper'd taking his hand off her mouth.  
"What are you doing" Rachel asked, looking around the closet.  
"you win" Finn said, stepping closer to Rachel.  
"But you havn't ki.." She started, but was interupted by Finns lips crushing down on hers.

She kissed back, and wrapped her hands around his neck Pulling him closer. He put his hands on her hips lifting her up, and pushing her against the wall of the closet. Rachel depend the kiss, and wrapped her legs around Finns hips. Finn broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, Gasping for air. They stayed pushed up against the wall breathing heavily.

"I Like winning" She said, smiling at him.  
"Yeah, im going to let you win everything" Finn said, and once he caught his breath kissed her lips passionatly.

Rachel kissed back just as Passionatly, tightening her arms around his neck and moving on hand in him hair. Finn smiling on her lips, and slid his right hand down her body and rested it on her thiegh, slipping it under her now short skirt slightly. The bell that means after lunch sounded, and Finn and Rachel sprung apart. Rachel lowered her legs, and Finn took his hands off her, moaning slightly. She straightend her skirt and slipped out of the closet, Finn right behind her grinning like a maniac. She walked to class, he went to meet Puck at his locker.

"What are you so freaking happy about?" Puck asked, looking at Finn as he walked up to him.  
"Nothing" Finn said, trying to hide a smile.  
"Yeah, I've known you too long for that shit, So come on whats up?" Puck said turned towards him.

Just then there Phones Buzzed, and they got an update from Jacobs Phyco stalker Rachel Blog. Finn was going to talk to him about that, He opened his phone and saw pictures of him and Rachel leaving the Janitors closet. he started laughing softly. Puck looked up at him.

"See, known you too long, So how did this happen?" Puck started, and finnished.  
"oh you really dont want to know" Finn said, chuckling "oh no i really do" Puck argued back.

Finn and Puck stood there talkign for alittle while, Skipping class. While finn explained, he left out few things. Like...How she bent over in a skirt, causing him to automaticaly go into..lock down, and spill soda everywhere. But Puck still got it, And laughed with him on some parts.

"So, your dating her now?" Puck asked.

Finn froze. _'I never really asked...maybe i should go ask..She has...History right now..no Oh free period. wow i've been talking to Puck for almost a whole class'_ Finn thought in his head.

"be back soon" Finn said, then turning around heading towards the Auditorium.  
"Ok.." Was all Puck said, before Finn was completly gone _'That was wierd'_ Puck thought.

Finn walked up to the Auditorium, and stepping through the door, noticing Rachel sitting on the stage singing, he kept quite so he could listen. Rachel sat ont he edge of the stage, thinking about Jesse and Finn she decided to sing to feel better. The first song that poped into her head.

**I'm stupid I'm useless I can't do anything right**

**According to you I'm difficult**

** Hard to please **

**Forever changing my mind**

** I'm a mess in a dress**

** Can't show up on time Even if it would save my life **

**According to you According to you**

**But according to him **

**I'm beautiful, incredible **

**He can't get me out of his head **

**According to him **

**I'm funny,irresistible **

**Everything he ever wanted **

**Everything is opposite **

**I don't feel like stopping it **

**So baby tell me what I got to lose **

**He's into me for everything I'm not **

**According to you**

**According to you **

**I'm boring I'm moody **

**You can't take me any place**

**According to you **

**I suck at telling jokes **

**cause I always give it away**

** I'm the girl with the worst attention span **

**You're the boy who puts up with it **

**According to you According to you**

**But according to him**

** I'm beautiful, incredible **

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him**

** I'm funny, irresistible**

** Everything he ever wanted **

**Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it **

**So baby tell me what I got to lose **

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

** According to you**

**I need to feel appreciated like I'm not hated Oh,**

** no Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

**It's too bad you're making me de-side!**

**According to me **

**you're stupid you're useless **

**you can't do anything right**

**But according to him**

** I'm beautiful, incredible **

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him **

**I'm funny, irresistible **

**Everything he ever wanted **

**Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it **

**Baby tell me what I got to lose **

**He's into me for everything I'm not **

**According to you you you **

**According to you you you**

**According to you **

**I'm stupid I'm useless**

** I can't do anything right-**

She held the last note, alittle too long. Finn started Clapping, She turned her head up quickly and blushed as she saw him standing there. He walked over to her, and sat down next to her on the stage.

"Your very Beautiful, and Very incredible" Finn said, putting a hand around her waist pulling her close "And i can't get you out of my head"

Rachel leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before snugling into his Chest him holding her tightly. Finn smiled

"I think im gunna take out the Beautiful, Incredible girl that i can't get out of my head out, What you think? rekon she'll accept?" Finn said smiling down at her.  
"I think she will" Rachel said, moving closer to Finn.  
"Good ill go ask her then" Finn said standing up, and jogging out of the Auditorium,

Rachel stayed on the stage, raising an eyebrow, laughing. Finn walked back in.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He shouted, loud enough so she could here. She was still laughing holding her stamach.

Finn walked up infront of her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Finn said, holding back laughter.  
"That wasn't even funny" She said inbetween laughing.  
"you seem to think so" Finn said, breathing in, and out to stop laughing. Rachel breathed too.

"So..What are you doing tonight?" Finn asked, looking down at her.  
"Uh..Nothing" Rachel said, still breathing, to stop laughing.  
"Good, Ill pick you up at 7, Not a minute Later" Finn said, before kissing her forehead and leaving the Auditorium.  
"Okay" Rachel said, Before Finn could Disappear.

_'i have a date..with Finn..am i awake?'_ Rachel thought to herself, thinking she was dreaming_She pinched her arm just making sure, when it hurt she smiled and skipped out of the Auditorium, Went to the rest of her classes, seeing and smiling at Finn whenever she saw him. After school was finnished, She went home looking forward to her date, Finn went home too and Told him mom about his date with Rachel, She was happy. because Rachel was nothing like Quinn, He knew what he was wearing so he sat on the sofa, and watched Tv until it was 6:30 and time to leave. Rachel couldn't stop moving, she did everything imaginable, She uploaded a Myspace Video. Ignoring the comments, She practised for Glee, Watched Tv, Set ehr Alarm for the next day, picked out her clothes, Did her make-up and ran around her house.

**READ&REVIEW I dont OWN glee, OR 'Acording to You' Both great Matierial THO!**  
_Next chapter: Finn and Rachel's Date!_  
**Check out my other story, Mike&Rachel Pairing.**  
**Idea's for later chapter's Please share! Also Let me know what you think of my story so far! Thank you all for adding to Story Alert!**

**.:Cass:.**


	4. Dinner Date

_Long Chapter!_

**Dinner Date**

_'Breath Rachel, Its just a Date'_ Rachel thought to herself as she sat on the sofa..waiting. Then a Knock came at her door, it was too early to be Finn so she got up and opened it only to see Kurt.

"Oh, Sweetie Please, Please please tell me your not wearing that" Kurt said, looking down at her Skirt, and shirt.  
"Whats wrong with it?" Rachel said, Looking down also. "Everything" Kurt said walking inside "Come with me, We dont have much time" He finnished.

Rachel followed him upstairs, as Kurt went through her closet looking for Jeans..or..Shorts.

_'Bingo'_ Kurt thought, as He grabbed a Tight Black t-shirt, and the only pair of Blue Skinny jeans in her closet out, handing them to her.

"Go change, Then I'll curl your hair" Kurt said, sitting on the edge of her bed, directing her to the Bathroom.

Rachel didn't say a word, She knew she couldn't agrue with Kurt when he was tryign to help. After she changed she looked in the mirror..

_'Okay maybe he did help, wow..Im definatly gunna go buy more Jeans'_ She thought, stepping out of the Bathroom only to be gasped at my Kurt.

"Wow, I was expecting you to look hot, but girl..wow" Kurt said, Looking her up and down.  
"Thanks" Rachel replied "Hair" She said looking at her Alarm clock, She only had 15 minutes.  
"Don't worry, I only need 10 and 3 to get out, We have time" Kurt said, Smiling wide at her.  
"Okay Just make sure" Rachel said, sitting in a chair infront of Kurt.  
"By the way, Make-up-Great job" Kurt said, as he started Curling her hair, Rachel smiled.

When Kurt was finnished, He smiled. and Made Rachel wear Black flats so she could walk. Since he had no idea where or what Finn had planned he couldn't let her walk out here in heels just incase it was a walk, She'd be in pain all night. He clapped his hands, and said his goodbyes and walked out the back door. Rachel practises her breathing again, But she was too excited. _'Breath Rachel, Breath'_ She thought to herself.

When a knock came at the door, She jumped at first. Looked at the clock behind her breathed in and out once more and opened the door.

"Hey Finn, Ready to go?" Rachel said, breathing slowly, and deeply as she spoke.  
"Wow, You look..Amazing, And your hair..wow..just wow" Finn blurted out, only meaning to say She looked amazing.  
"Thank you Finn, you look great too" She said, Blushing slightly as he complimented her.  
"So anyway, Ready to go? I have few things planned" Finn said smiling.  
"Yep, Just let me grab my keys" Rachel said, running to her kichen to grab her Front door key.

She came back to find Finn leaning in her Doorframe, He stepped out the door, so did she closing it behind her and locking it. He took her hand and guided her to his mom car.

"Car broken Finn?" Rachel said noticing it wasn't his car.  
"Mom, thought her car would be more..uh..respectable to take you out in" Finn said, he was going to say better, but respectable made him sound smart.  
"I wouldn't of Minded, but she was right Its more honorable" Rachel said, getting in the car.

_'Honorable..Dictionary meaning...was...worthy of honor and high respect.., Good thing i looked that up when i looked up Chivalrous' _Finn thought to himself.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Rachel asked, Innocently.  
"If i told you i'd have to kill you" Finn said, Quoting whoever started that line.  
"I promiss I'll act suprised! If you tell me!" Rachel said, smiling slightly.  
"I'm taking you to a cemetery, where were gunna dig up dead people from a 100 years ago, singing _'Opps i did it again'_ and using our Shovels as umbrellas when it starts raining" Finn said, Trying to keep a straigh face.  
"What? Okay all i got from that was opps, i did it again? Im hoping that was a jo.." Rachel started but finn interupted.  
"Rach, If you think im seriously gunna take you to dig up dead people you need to check your IQ scores again" Finn chuckled.  
"Ha Ha, Where are we headed then?" She started again

"Told you, If i tell you ill have to kill you" Finn said, Continueing to drive watching the road.

They drove With rachel asking what they were doing every so often, finn kept answering with the same thing **'Im not telling you'** and a cheesy smile. She took in her seroundings as they drove, but she had no idea where they were. She didn't get out much, Unless she was with her dads. Finn finaly pulled up infront of a karaoke Bar, Rachel smiled.

"Alright, Now i must warn you. This place has terrible breadsticks..might be worse then breadsticks breadsticks but dont eat them k? Oh and when you choose a song you'll notice they dont have broadway so..im sorry about that..but.." He was going to continue, Before he was interupted.  
"Finn, I have no idea what you just said about breadsticks breadsticks, And you confused me..alot..But i dont only like Broadway Musicals" Rachel said, Smiling.  
"I didn't know that, and just dont eat the breadsticks and you'll be fine, Ready to go in?" Finn asked, Putting a hand on the car door handle.  
"Absolutly" Rachel said, opening her door and stepping out at the same time as Finn did.

They walked in, and got shown to a table, Rachel took in the apperance it was cool in an old retro kinda way. It had old Magazine covers and newspapers on the walls. Red, Yellow and Blue Booth seats With White metel tables inbetween them a small Jukebox on every table. Finn caught Rachel looking at the small jukebox.

"Its for songs, They had them back in greese times ya know you put a quarter in then pick a song on your turn it'll play while you eat or watever. Ill let you pick a song when its our turn. After we eat it should be about karaoke time" Finn explained smiling.

"How did you find out about this place? its like a Retro kind of.." Rachel started, trying to find a good word for it

"My Mom had a boyfri...friend who sung sometimes, he took us all here when i was like 8 and i come here sometimes..to get away, kinda nice to listen to old music and new music for that matter, Plus the foods great..apart from the.." He continued explaining.

"Breadsticks, I get it..You must really hate breadsticks" Rachel said giggling, Finn smiling lightly at her.

"They're meant to be the starter meal, And everywhere in Lima seems to suck at making them..like they're something only paris people can make or something.." He explained more

"French, Finn French people not paris people, And I dont think you've ever talked so much in your life" Rachel, smiling at him again looking at her menu.

"French people..You still got the point and understood what i meant..and I talk when im Nervous or..shutup.. frankly i can't remember what we were talking about to bring up french people..." Finn said looking at his Menu as Rachel did.

"Breadsticks..We were talking about breadsticks.." Rachel laughed softly.

"Right...Terrible Breadsticks.. just dont eat them okay..Or look at them they could cause brain damage" Finn said, putting his menu down when he found something he was gonna have.

"That doesn't make sence, but okay Definatly not gunna order breadsticks, What you having?" Rachel asked, when she had no idea what she was getting.

"Same thing i get everytime i come here..Fettachini Pasta, With Meatballs, You decided on anything yet?" Finn asked watching her look at the menu.

"I have no idea.." Rachel said, with slight giggle to her voice.

"You should try the Cheese Salad, Its not like a Cheerio Skinny watever food, But its pretty good. Or the Ribs.. they're pretty great..Or you could have the same as me, Its the bomb Or.." Finn continued, and stopped when he saw Rachel Bite back laughter "What?"

"Nothing, You just.. nothing" Rachel said, laughing softly.

"No seriously what?" Finn asked impaciant.

"You just talk about food, like you know heaps about it. Which you oviously do, but its just..cute" Rachel said, looking down on the last word.

"Yeah i knwo my food, and Your face when your looking at that menu is Adorable, its like you dunno what half the food is" Finn said, Laughing softly.

_'i dont know what half of it is actually'_ Rachel said in her head.. _'Pasta thing he's having sounds.. pretty self explanitory though..So..'_ She continued.

"Ya know i might just have the same as you, Everything else seems really.." Rachel started.

"You Really dont know what half the food on there is do you?" Finn said, watching her face blush alittle.

"I do..okay fine no i have absolutly no idea what any of it is" Rachel said, looking at the Menu not daring to look at him.

"See not that hard admitting is now was it? Okay what types of food you like? like at home and stuff?" Finn asked.

"I eat.. Salads..sometimes.. uhhh Daddy cooks lots of stuff really, Pasta, Noodles sometimes we order take out.." Rachel started.

"Now who's over-talking" Finn laughed.

"Shutup" Rachel kicked him lightly under the table.

"Okay order the Cheese Salad, Its got some.. what it called i dunno but its got 2 different types of cheeses in it, with Lettice, Tomato, Beetroot..and a few other Salad stuff. I had it a few times its pretty good" Finn said, looking at her face change to a half smile.

"then its Decided, Thanks" Rachel said, putting the menu down.

"Hey no problem, Always happy to help a non-food expert, I'd be a kick ass food critic" Finn said laughing slightly.

"Yes you would, Since in the Menu it doesn't even say whats in a Cheese Salad. Yet you just told me most of whats in it" Rachel said, Smiling.

They talked about Glee Club and how she got a Solo she didn't want. Then a Waitress finaly came over and asked them what they wanted, Finn told her what they wanted to eat and Finn said coke for drink Rachel said Chocolate Milk. When there food came they sat and ate, In the middle of there food it was their turn to put a Quarter in the Juke box, Finn put one in and directed the song choises to Rachel she saw a song number 28. Jesses Girl. As Finn heard it he nearly choked on what drink he had in his mouth, when it started playing everyone in the Bar loved the song and got up to dance and sang along on the chorus.

"..Im gunna take a wild guess and say you like this song?" Finn said, as he swollowed some food.

"More then you know, Even before you sung it. Its actually the most played song on my ipod, And i can prove that" Rachel said pointing a finger to prove her point.

"Im glad, Its a Great song. You know it could me our song" Finn said, leaning in alittle closer to Rachel

"Sounds good to me" Rachel said "But..You dont think im rushing into things do you? Santana and Quinn seem to thinkg im rushing into a relationship too quick, From jesse Just breaking up with me 3 days ago, And they made it duley noted that You'd hurt me again..and i made it note in the back of my head, but you said you wouldn't.. and i just really dont wanna be considered as the girl who just had a boyfriend then has another one within days of breaking up..i dont wanna be like..like..santana sleeping with one guy then moving onto the next even though in my case, im not sleeping with..any..of them..yet anyway..but..you get where im comeing from?..Finn?" Rachel explained, making it much longer then it needed to be, Finn listened though.

"Santana and Quinn are bitches..Sorry..but they are..keep there noses in there own buisness. If you want to move on its your choise, if you want to wait. I'll wait, i mean i waited this long, I think i can go little longer. And Rach?" Finn said, Looking up at her at his last word.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Im not gunna Hurt you anymore, It almost kills me to know I've done it before, and after Run Joey Run..I said some things.. that when i said them sounded stupid because it was what i had done..Like when i said Your rep was more important then us..I thought that part over and over..and relised its not that important, and i did it to you, im glad you showed me what i was doing..except i think i did it a whole lot worse right? I mean.. i wow..yeah im gunna stop.. dont really wanna remember everything" Finn said, Looking down as he finnished.

"I Dont wanna wait, But i just dont want you to be the Rebound, I've never been in a Relationship, then had another boy so i dont know what a Rebound guy feels like.. and Thanks..and im sorry about the whole Run joey run thing i kinda.. well the Glist..got to me.. i guess i was tired of people thinking they could just walk all over me...but i am sorry" Rachel said..Smiling up at him.

"Yeah, Whoever did that Glist was.. totaly wrong.. i dunno if it was meant to be measured in Hot or Not? or Badass..Im kinda wondering why Quinn was top if it was either of those.. i mean she wasn't hottest.. because she's.. well ya know.. and she's not a badass.. because she doesn't even let you kiss her for more then 2 seconds without having to prey.. it was really gay..wierd.. bad.. uh sorry.. it was really wierd..sorry" Finn explained.

"She made you prey when you made out?" Rachel asked, only concentrating on that part of what he said.

"Yeah, Funny thing was i thought it was normal..for girls to make you do that..but hey? im dumb i guess.." Finn said, finn-ishing his meal "Your not dumb Finn, You just Trust people more then you should, its a good thing..Sometimes" Rachel said, Smiling at him.

They talked alittle more after that, and Finnished their Food, and Drinks when it was Karaoke time, Finn got up and sung **'A Girl like you- By Edwin Collins'**

_**I've never known a girl like you before **_

_**Now just like in a song from days of yore**_

_**Here you come a knockin', knockin' at my door **_

_**And I've never met a girl like you before**_

_**You give me just a taste so I want more and more **_

_**Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw**_

_**Now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor **_

_**And I've never met a girl like you before**_

_**You've made me acknowledge the devil in me **_

_**I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically**_

_**Hope that I'm talkin' allegorically **_

_**Know that I'm talkin' about the way I feel**_

_**And I've never known a girl like you before **_

_**Never, never, never, never**_

_**Never known a girl like you before **_

_**This old town's changed so much**_

_**Don't feel like I belong **_

_**Too many protest singers**_

_**Not enough protest songs **_

_**And now you've come along**_

_**Yes you've come along**_

_** And I've never met a girl like you before.**_

When the song finnished everyone clapped, and Finn smiled and sat back down.

"your turn" Finn said, Handing her the mic, Rachel smiled and Took the mic.

Rachel stood up and selected a song **'Livin' to Love you- By Sarah Connor'**

**All we had was just one summer **

**Two lovers strolling in the park **

**But like they say the world keeps turning **

**As the leaves were falling we should fall apart**

**Now I'm waiting for the winter**

** To build a castle out of ice**

** And deep inside this massive building**

** Theres a crystal lake of all the tears I cried**

**Baby for all my life **

**Don't you know that it's true **

**I'm living to love you**

**So baby don't think twice**

** If you feel what I feel **

**Trust your heart, do what I do**

**'Cause I'm living to love you**

**When you're gone, **

**it's not forever Cause you're remaining in my heart **

**So tell me why I feel this aching **

**Every time I think of you when we're apart**

**Baby for all my life Don't you know that it's true **

**I'm living to love you**

**So baby don't think twice **

**If you feel what I feel Trust your heart, **

**do what I do**

**'Cause I'm living to love you**

**I admit that from time to time**

** I'm feeling insecure And think I'm gonna lose my mind **

**Don't let it show, oh, no, no, no**

**I don't think I'll ever understand **

**That our loving should never have a happy end **

**So I'm really gonna try my best To let you know**

**Baby for all my life **

**Don't you know that it's true **

**I'm living to love you**

**So baby don't think twice **

**If you feel what I feel Trust your heart, **

**do what I do**

**'Cause I'm living to love you**

**When the final day comes**

** I know the angels **

**They will see my smile **

**And if they wanna know the reason **

**I will tell them why**

**Baby for all my life**

** I'm living to love you**

When she stopped, she got a Very loud shouts and everyone started clapped fast, and loud. She smiled and walked off the stage, and sat infront of Finn.

"Opinions?" She said, Sitting down.

"Amazing" Finn said, half smiling at her "Ready to leave? i got few other things planned" Finn asked.

"Yeah sure, What are we doing now?" Rachel asked, laughing softly.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel..Do you ever learn? If i tell you ill have to.." Finn started, as he payed for the dinner.

"Kill me i know i know.." Rachel said, giggling.

"Yes, and that would be just a damn right shame., By the way in my song..Theres some words i have no idea what they mean.. mind explaining on the drive?" Finn asked, as they headed out of the Bar.

"Oh Finn Finn Finn, Do you ever learn?...Tell me where were going, and ill tell you what the words meant" Rachel explained, smirking ever so slightly.

"Oh, No way..Ill just Google em when i get home..Nice try though" Finn said, getting in the car as she did.

"Yes it was, Dont i get a clue?" Rachel asked, Fluttering her eyelashes.

"Clover" Finn said without another word, then smiled silently to himself.

_'Whats that meant to mean..'clover?'...'_ Rachel thought in her head..

They continued driving around town, for alittle under 15 minutes maybe? Then Finn pulled up at a night club..called.. Clover!

_'Oh yeah..i feel like an idiot.. But he must of known i never heard of it..Because he said it..meaning to not give away details..im gonna kill him..after i find out what exactly were doing at CloverClub'_ Rachel said in her mind.

getting out of the Car, Finn and Rachel, walked to the open door. Ignoring the line of people completly.

"Finn theres a Line" Rachel said in Finns ear.

"I know, Dont worry" Finn whistpered back, walking up to the Guard guy.

"Hey Kevin, Hows Cory going? Mark?" Finn said, Walking right up to the guard, Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"They're still wierd, How bout you anything new?" Kevin said.

"Uh..Nothing really..kinda same old.. playing basketball now though.. but football was much more fun, nothing like getting hit to the ground on an open feild" Finn chuckled.

"Oh yeah definatly, You be on a date now ay?" Kevin asked, Edging towards me.

"Ha, Yeah Rach this is Kevin, Kevin this is Rachel..I know Mark and Cory who are the Full time owners of this club" Finn explains.

_'Ah, That makes sence'_ Rachel thought.

"Oh your Rachel? Finn doesn't Shut up about y..ouch!" Kevin said, After Finn hit him on the arm..

"Inside..We should go inside, I wanna show you the club" Finn said, glaring at Kevin who was smirking a sly fox grin.

"Ok" Rachel choked out, as Finn gragged her through the red ropes Kevin opened for them.

As they walked in Rachel saw Flashing Pink, green, Blue, Yellow..well every colour really.. lights flashing everywhere, a Disco type light up dance floor where everyone was dancing, Music filling the room at a loud but able to talk volume, Black walls making the room look bigger, even though it was huge. And open bar with stools some taken up and some empty. She glanced at a area with Red Rope, and Steps taking it as the VIP area, Finn headed there. Taking her hand, and Leading her through a small group of people who all knew Finn and Greeted him.

"your certainly popular here, Aren't you?" Rachel said, as she stood close to Finn

"Oh yeah, Im like here alot, So everyone knows me.." Finn said, Removing the rope and Stepping in.

Suddenly two Well built guys stepped up to Finn and Did a wierd high five thing with him.

"Finn my Buddy where have you been?" Mark said.

"Around, I actually had alot on this week..so yeah" Finn explained.

"Yes your busy life, getting ahold of you.. guess what? Night job great pay if your looking.. only 2 hours 4 days a week..interested?" Cory said edging closer.

"Ill think about it, hey guys this is Rachel..Rachel this Is Cory and Mark they own the this Club and are very very wierd" Finn chuckled at his introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you" Rachel said, smiling at them both.

"The famous Rachel Berry.. From glee? Finaly!" Cory said, sarcasticly and serious.

"Yes, Its good to finaly put a face to a discribtion, and Finn?" Mark started.

"Mm?" Finn let out..

"You were very good in your discribtion, So Seats? the shows about to begin!" Mark said, Pointing the a small booth.

Rachel and Finn walked over there, and Cory and Mark headed out of the VIP area to the front where there appeared to be a small stage.

"Show?" Rachel said to Finn after they sat down.

"you'll see" Finn said back, Winking at her and smiling.

Suddenly the room went Dark Blue colour, the Dico dance floor turned off, and the flashing lights had been turned into one, Directed to the middle of the stage.

"Ladie's and Gentlemen! I give to you.. Mrs. Holly Valance singing a few songs, Just for us tonight-So enjoy!" Cory yelled over the crown cheering.

Just then Holly Valance came out in a jair of denim jeans, and dark cream long sleeved loose shirt.

_'Finn knew i was doing a glee song with Santana, brittney and Tina to one of her songs...hes a little... " _She stopped thinking when Holly started Singing **'Kiss Kiss'** As all the people started dancing, Finn saw me smiling from a side glance.

"Wanna dance?" Finn asked, sorta shyly.

"Oh..I dont.. think.. i..Okay.."Rachel said, As Finn took her hand and lead her down to the dance floor quickly, but slowly at the same time.

Finn was infront of Rachel smiling, She had no idea how to dance.. normal.. like these people.. She was uded to Coreography.. Finn grabbed her hands and spinned her out and in closer to him. He could tell she was all tence.

"Loosen up, trust me" Finn said, Spinning her around a few more times, moving to stand behind her, slipping his hands down to he hips.

She trusted him, so she relaxed and felt his hands move to her hips. She moved with his waist to the music then turned around and put her hands around his neck still moving to the music, he kept his hands on her hips moving them gently to the music. He smiled and they continued dancing to a few more of Holly's songs before they left the dance floor, they shot back up to Mark and Cory and had a few NON-alcoholic drinks then headed out of the club, saying a goodbye to Kevin on the way out. Jumping in the car Rachel smiled.

"This has been really fun" Rachel said, Being the first to break the silence.

"Who said its over, i got one more thing to show you" Finn said smirking, and smiling.

"Clue?" Rachel hinted.

"Nope, Any clues i give withh give it away.. " Finn said, concentrating on the road.

"Pleeeease" Rachel pleaded fluttering her eye lashes again.

"Dont do that.. its like your cheating.. Fine.. Its 5 minutes away" Finn chuckled.

"Thats a terrible Clue" Rachel Fake pouted and pretended to look upset.

"You didn't say it had to be a good clue, Were here anyway" Finn said.

Rachel looked up to see a Blue lake with the Moon reflecting in in, aslwell as a little bit of light the streetlight gave it. it was beautiful. Finn got out of the car while Rachel was looking at the Moon in the lake, and opened her door for her. She stepped out and he locked the doors with a click of a beeping butten and took her hand wrapping his fingers around hers, smiling. Staying silent as they walked along the lakes edge.

"Wanna go swimming?" Finn asked, Looking at the water.

"What? im not swimming in jeans, and The water looks freezing.." Rachel said, adding a fake shiver to the end of it.

"Fine, Next time then. Alright over-all veiws..How did i do?" Finn asked, walking alittle slower.

"you did Great, Best Date ever..Whoops jesse's ass" Rachel said, covering her mouth after she relised she blurted out..

"Good to know" Finn said, Stepping infront of her to take her hand away from her mouth.

He leaned in and So did she and there lips touched. Rachel lifted her hands to rest on his Chest, Finns hands cupped her face. Then the Sprinkler's started, watering the grass. They broke the kiss, and started laughing running out of the way of the sprinkler's..

"Well. I did want to go swimming" Finn said, shaking his jeans to get the water off them.

"Yeah, Still suprisingly it was fun.." Rachel said,

suddenly Finn looked at her smirking.

"What?" Rachel said.

before she could regester anything that happend, Finn picked her up bridal style and went back into the sprinklers her screaming playfully telling him to put her down, and him shouting.. _'opps'_ everytime he made her purposly get soaked by water. He put her down on the grass, inbetween the sprinklers splashing alittle bit of water on them he layed down next to her and they both laughed.

"Well If i said it whooped Jesses Date's Ass.. before.. its totaly knocked it out of the park now!" Rachel commented.

"Oh yeah? What did he do?" Finn asked, turning his head to look at Rachel.

"He took me to That real snobbish Bar out of town.." Rachel repled, turning her head to look at him smiling..

"Then what?..And they make crap breadsticks too" Finn said, wrinkling his nose at the breadsticks.

"Ha. You hate everywheres breadsticks.." Rachel said, Changing the subject.

"Nah, Lingo's has the best Breadsticks in the world.., And seriously what else did he do?" Finn said, picking up she changed the subject.

"Thats it.. he took me to eat then back to my house.." Rachel said, looking up at the sky away from him.

"Seriously? Thats lame..." Finn said, Rachel smiled at his words. and sighed.

After a while of sitting starring up at the sky, looking at the stars. They got back in the car and started driving back to Rachels, By the time they got back to Her house it was 11:42pm. Rachel had falling asleep in the silent car ride home, and Finn didn't want to wake her. So when he pulled up to her house he opened her car door and lifted her out of the car gently. and carried her to her house. The door was locked of coarse. But he knew She kept a spare key somewhere around her Plant Pot. He moved his hand and lifted the pot up and grabbed a spare key. Rachel grabbed his shirt in her sleep and cuddled into his chest. Finn smiled and un-locked her front door. He carried her to her bedroom and put her on her bed, Pulling the blankets up over her. she snuggled into her bed, and sighed. Finn smiled and Knew her parents weren't gonna be home till Sunday, Because its Friday night..nearly Saturday morning..He didn't wanna leave her alone in the house..So he kept her door open..and went down stairs and found her phone.

"Hey mom, its me" Finn said into the phone.

"Hey baby, how did your date go? If everything okay?" Carole asked, getting concerned.

"Yeah, It went great, Everything fine..Rachel fell asleep on the way home..and i took her to her room, and she's sleeping now.. but her dads wont be home till sunday...so i was kinda wondering..if.." Finn started.

"Im hoping your gunna say 'Stay with her tonight' because i wouldn't have it any other way.. " Carole said.

"Yeah i was actually, Thanks mom" Finn said.

"Bye My Handsom baby Boy" Carole said, Smiling.

"Yeah, bye Mom" Finn said, Hating it when she used nicknames on him. He hung up the phone.

Finn went and sat on Rachels couch, falling into a deep sleep shortly after he sat down. Rachel stayed asleep all night, and so did Finn they had dreams about how good there date was, Thinking it was perfect.

**READ&REVIEW!**  
**Feedback is always nice? I'd like to know how im doing with this story so far..**  
**Bound to be spelling mistakes.. since i don't edit..I just Write, and post. but they should be Okay to understand..**

_**DISCLAIMER**: I dont own Glee, I wish i did. Yes i used Cory Montieth, Mark Salling and Kevin McHales Names in this.. I thought i needed too.._  
_i was going to use Chris aswell, but decided it was too much. Also Guest Star: Holly Valance.. i was listening to her song 'kiss kiss' all week this week.. for some reason heard it on radio and needed to use it._

**Next Chapter: Finn and Rachel Sext? and Rachel feels like she needs a Motherly Figure..Que: Finns Mom!**


	5. Thank You

**Thank You**

Rachel Had slept all night, and woke up at 8:16am and walked down stairs still wearing her clothes from last night. She was gonna walk to the kitchen but she saw Finn sleeping on her couch Her heart stopped beating for a minute. She walked over and gently nudged him.

"Finn" She Whistpered.  
"5 more minutes" Finn said, thinking he was at home and his mom was trying to wake him up.  
"Finn...?" Rachel said alittle confused..still nudging him softly. Finn remembered he stayed at Rachels last ngiht, and sat up quickly.  
"Shit..Sorry UHmm.. hi..." Finn said smiling at Rachel

"Did you sleep here all night? Weren't you cold?..or What about your mom? She's probebly worried sick..You could of woke me up, even to just find you a pillow and blankets..you must of been so cold down here" Rachel mumbled on.

"Yes, Not really, I called her, She was fine with it..You looked too cute to wake up and i didn't need a pillow and stuff...was that all..the questions..because if there was more i blanked..and missed them.." Finn answered as best he could..

"There was no more, You think i look cute sleeping?..Oh god i dont snore do i?..Or talk..? oh god.. if i did it was probebly something totaly..different from my dreams..it was probebly something to do with the date, like me thanking you..or something..." Rachel said softly..

"Yes you look very cute sleeping, You dont snore or talk..so its good..and your welcome" Finn said chuckling.  
"Oh good..good, So what we doing today?" Rachel said, heading into the kitchen "Whatever you want" Finn said, Following her.

"We..Could go shopping? unless you dont want to.. because i totaly get that..my dads are gay and they dont like shopping, they just give me a credit card and let me go off..i guess its why kids at school think i dress like a toddler..and a ..schoolgirl because..i dont know what im doing..seriously..i only have 2 pairs of pants in my closet, im wearing one now.. and my others got soaked in purple syrup..so they're ruined.. and one pair of shorts.. and like.." Rachel stopped "Sorry"

"Don't say sorry, Now i like shopping..but..i wouldn't be able to help you..but i can try..i guess" Finn said, looking at Rachels Sad face.

"You know How girls have their moms to help them with this stuff, Teach them how to do girlie stuff..i dont have any of that.. i never had a mom to tell me to do my hair like this.. or your hair looks good like that.. i dont have anyone to go shopping with, Whenever the Glee kids go, Im always left at home or school..because they all think i dress wierd, and im anoying.. but i sing because its the only thing im good at..and i dont know anything else.. and i joined glee to find friends.. and it seems like i just found more people who hate me..i mean whatever i do they complain or have to add their 2 cents in.." Rachel continued getting tears in her eyes.

"Uhm..Come here" Finn said Pulling her into a hug "You know, My moms Availible if you need a motherly figure, Plus i think she would enjoy it, Because Im an only child..and im a boy..so she might like to talk to you..you know..?" He continued.

"Really?" Rachel said, looking up at him "Yeah, She might like to come shopping with us even" Finn added smiling down at her.  
"Thank you" Rachel said Hugging him back tighter.  
"Anytime, But for the record, I dont mind how you dress, and your hair is awesome no matter what you do to it" Finn said kissing the top of her hair.  
"Thank you" Rachel repeated hugging tighter.

Later on that day Finn asked his mom to meet them at the Lima Mall and explained a few things over the phone. Rachel and Finn arrived alittle earlier then Carole, They just waited at the Front entrence, When Finns mom pulled up in Finns car, They remembered they had her car and Finn said opps softly. Carole parked, and jumped out of the car and headed straight to Rachel and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hello Sweety, Finn told me how you feel. Anytime you need a mother type person to talk to just call and ill be over in 15 minutes..since it takes that long to get to your house.. Finn timed it once.." Carole said, Finn's eyes went wide, and Rachel chuckled and hugged back.

"I didn't time it.. i just noticed..it took 15 minutes..." Finn said, trying to clear himself up.

"Sweety you came in saying It takes 16 minutes 35 seconds and 3 milliseconds to get to Rachel's from here, I think you timed it.." Carole explained.  
"I you..i..uh..shopping, lets just.. go shopping" Finn said, Blushing alittle.. His mom smiled and grabbed Rachels Hand and lead her inside.

"Okay Rachel, What kind of Shopping trip is this?" Carole asked Rachel when they sat down at a table in the food coart.  
"What kind?" Rachel asked, sitting down infront of her next to Finn.  
"Yeah like Clothes, Make-up, Hair, Applications, Electronic stuff, Shoes..Games, Presents..." Carole said, watching Rachels face fall..  
"Theres.. wow..uh..i dont know.. i didn't..know there..was..so..many" Rachel stuttered out.  
"Its ok, What are you looking to buy?..anything special?" Carole asked.  
"Im gunna go get some food, want me to order you guys something?" Finn said "Yes baby, I'd like burder meal, Small fries and diet coke" Finns mom said, smiling at Finn.  
"Ill..uh..whats..here?" Rachel said blushing slightly..  
"Have you been to the mall before sweety?" Carole asked.  
"I have..but i didn't really.. stop anywhere.. my dads do alot of shopping without me.." Rachel explained.

Alittle later, Finn had told Rachel about what kinds of foods are here, and She ordered a Pizza meal, With 2 slices of Meat lovers Pizza, and salad on the side and a coke. Finn got a Big Burger meal. While they were eating Carole and Rachel talked about what they were thinking about getting, Finn stayed out of the convo having no idea what half the stuff was..After they finnished eating and talking, Finns mom decided to split from Finn letting him goto the video game store and she could take Rachel to a few girlie shops.

"Okay sweety, this is Supre-Its french for Super, Its got alot of Teenagers girl clothing inside, go find something you like then try it on and we'll see how it looks" Carole said, smiling

"Uh..Okay" Rachel said back.

Rachel and Carole walked into the shop, Carole looked at a few things, Rachel picked out a few tops and Pants, Shorts, Jackets, Shoes. And went to try them on, Carole waited out her change room door-Rachel came out wearing a White tank top that was tiedyed, and Grey Skinny Jeans. She had Ug-boots on her feet and had her Jeans tucked in them. She wore a White and Black sripped hoodie over the top half done up. Carole Clapped her hands.

"You look Beautiful, Cute and amazing. Your definatly Buying that one-What else have you got in there? Oh and your wearing that to school on Monday! Im making sure, Ill have Finn spy on you, Even though he sorta does now-Uploads all your Myspace video's you know" Carole said smiling.

"Really?" Rachel said, going back into the Change room- Taking off and Folding the clothes she had on, On the Buy Pile- Then changing into something else.  
"Yeah, He really loves you" Carole said, as Rachel came out wearing something different "LOVE IT!, your buying that too"  
"Okay" Rachel said, going back in the change room.

They stayed in that shop for alittle while longer, buying 5 different Outfits, Carole saying its what she's wearing next week for school. Then they went into a Shoe shop-and Rachel brought 6 different pairs of shoes (Black Ankle Boots, Blue Flats, StrapHeels, Slip on Sneaker's with Peace signs on them, Pink runners with Black bats on them and White and Blue volly's) Then they went into another clothes shop-Carole picked out a few things for herself, and Rachel talking about girly things like Boys, Clothes, Make-up, Shoes, School. They continued shopping around the whole mall buying shoes, Clothes, Hats, Makeup, Hair products until they really just couldn't carry anymore, They met Finn in the Video Game shop still looking at all the Games, he brought one game.. and went out the front looking at all the bags they had then looking at the small one he had.

"Hmm.. Girls" He mumbled to himself.  
"Finn, Is that all you have to carry?" Carole said looking at his bag.  
"Uh..ye.."Finn started but was interupted by his Mom shoving Her and Rachels bags in his arms "Gee..Thanks"  
"Its what Men are made for, When they get to come shopping with us" Carole said, Talking to Finn and Rachel.  
"Yep, Who needs to work out when you have a Mom" Finn said, carring all the bags now, "Exactly" Carole said, Rachel just giggled.

Finn put All of Rachels bags in His car, and His moms Bags in her car swapping cars again. Rachel and Carole said goodbye and Carole hugging her tightly and saying 'anytime you need me, call me ill be right there' And Finn thanking his mom saying he'll be home after he drops Rachel and her stuff at home. They got in the cars and drove away.

When Finn Pulled up to Rachels house, they both got out and Finn grabbed all the bags.

"I could carry some you know" Rachel insisted.  
"Nah, I got em" Finn said, following her to her doorstep.

He put them inside her house, and Kissed her on the lips once quickly.

"I need to go, Mom wanted me home after i dropt you off, So ill text you tonight. And ill come by tomorrow sometime okay?" Finn said smiling.  
"Yep, Cya Finn" Rachel said, Kissing him on the cheek once "Thank you"  
"No need to thank me, Bye Babe..Uh Rach" Finn said Kissing her forehead once and heading out the door.

Rachel giggled, checked the time it was 9pm by the time she emptied her Closet, and put all her new clothes, shoes and make-up stuff away in her closet, In her Bathroom and everywhere. When she walked out she stopped and dropt her hairbrush she was holding. To find a figure standing infront of her.

"Jesse how did you get in my house?" Rachel asked, stepping backwards slightly.  
"Your spare key..Did you go shopping?" Jesse said, showing her the key and looking at all the bags on the floor.  
"Yes i did, What do you want?" Rachel asked, acting tough, even though she was alittle scared.  
"I want you back, I didn't mean to break-up with you, I just had a bad day and yeah..So your my girlfriend again right?" Jesse said stepping closer.  
"No" Rachel said stepping back.  
"Rachel, I wasn't asking..I was telling you" Jesse said, looking at Rachel alittle angry.  
"And i was telling you No" Rachel said back.

Jesse grabbed her wrist and held on alittle to tight.

"And now im tellign you, Your not alowwed to saw NO!" Jesse yelled, he let go "Ill see you Monday at school babe"

Rachel shutup, And Jesse Left. She grabbed her phone and texted Finn.

**'Finn, Jesse came over!'**

_'What? What happend?'_ Finn texted back, staring down at his phone waiting.  
**'He told me i had to be his girlfriend..and he said i wasn't alowwed to say no' **She texted back.  
_'He left right? cuz i cn b there in 15 minutes'_ Finn texted back, getting ready to go just incase.  
**'yeah he left, its fine stay at home'** She texted not wanting him to worry.  
_'U sure?'_ Finn texted.  
**'yeah, Im sure' **Rachel continued texting.  
_'Okay but keep txt'n i wont b able 2 sleep now'_ Finn texted.  
**'Okay what you wnna tk bout?'** Rachel texted back.  
'_you, what you wearing?'_ Finn texted chuckling to himself, explecting her to say _what?_..he was alittle suprised to hear her reply with:

**'Pink tank top, and Pink short shorts..you?'** Rachel texted, and Finns jaw dropt.  
_'Uh..shirt and..sweatpants'_ Finn replied..still confused by her reply.  
**'Well thats not very sexy..'** Rachel replied.  
_'Never said it was..'_ Finn replied.. wondering why she was repling wierd.  
**'Shame, I thought we could sext...'** Rachel replied hoping he got the point by now!

Finns mouth made an 'o' and he replied back.

_'I'm nt very gd at sexting..I end up mak'n it sound..un-sexy..if it was nt in txt i wuld't have a prob ;)'_ Finn texted.  
**'Hmm...Wish you were here' **Rachel texted back, smiling.  
_'Trust me, I wish i was too. But i could of been :P See-ya tomorra tho'_ Finn txted back.  
**'yeah, im tired gunna go 2 sleep :) nite'** Rachel texted.  
_'G'night Rach ;)'_ Finn texted, and put his phoe on his side table and layed on his bed to sleep.

Rachel smiled at Finns last text, She snuggled in her nice warm bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. Finn fell asleep not long after the reply text was sent.

**READ&REVIEW!**  
**Thanks for all the reviews so far!**  
**Im glad your all enjoying this story so far.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I dont own Glee! I wish i did, I love it heaps! I dont own any of the songs i use in any chapter's._

**Next Chapter: **_Its Sunday and Finn goes over to Rachels and they watch a Movie, and.._**_ JESSE'S BACK!_**

**_If ANYONE has any problem reading the texts, Private messege me, or add it in the Review and Ill change Font around make it more clear.!  
_**


	6. He's Back

**He's Back**

"your dads are comeing home today right?" Finn asked as Him and Rachel sat on the sofa.

He had come over to Rachels in the morning to keep her company until her Dads came home And it was Sunday, He had nothing else to do. Since he accidentaly missed Pucks COD4 game night.. that he said he was going to. He was gonna say sorry on Monday for missing it, But explain why he missed it they'll understand.

"Yeah, At about 4pm they should be home" Rachel said, sitting on the sofa watching the tv.

Finn put his arm around her, which made her put her head on his Chest. and they sat like that for alittle while. Until Rachels Homephone rang, Finn jumped at the sudden noise, and Rachel answered it.

"Oh hey Daddy...What?...Why?.. no you said..Fine..okay..love you..bye" Rachel stuttered, and hung up.

"What was all that about?" Finn asked, looking at her face fall.  
"Dad and Daddy are staying in New York for another week, and wont be home till Next Monday" Rachel said looking scared.  
"Whats wrong?" FInn said noticing it too.  
"Nothing, Just..really miss them".. Rachel said.

What she was really scared about was..Someone took her spare key from under the doormat, That same person broke into her house..Last night..and said he would be back..But she didn't want to freak Finn out, She was safe as long as Finn was here. She just ahd to keep him here for as long as she could then.. block the doors, windows everything up. Finn got up to give her a tight hug.

"They're comeing home though, So Don't worry" Finn said as he hugged her. Rachel hugged back and nodded.

A Quiet Knock came at the door, She released Finn to go answer it. Finn sat back down on the sofa waiting for her to come back.

As Rachel Opened the Door, Hey Breath stopped and her Heart beat fast. As she saw the only person she never wanted to see again, Standing at her door with a threatening look on his face. Rachel couldn't speak..It was like no words would come out.

"Good Morning Rachel" Jesse said Smirking at the scared little girl infront of him "Cat got your tongue?" He finnished.

Jesse stepped closer, and Rachel let out a alittle scream. Finn heard and turned around and walked out into the Hallway, and His blood boiled as soon as he saw him.

"Finn Hudson_Knew you'd be here, On a Sunday morning? With my girl. Did Santana break up with you? Bad Credit score?" Jesse said, Smirking towards Finn.  
"Im not your Girlfriend anymore Jesse" Rachel spat out, despite being scared of him.  
"Its not really for you to decide Rachel. Finn seems to be keeping himself quiet..Did i say something wrong..Hudson?" Jesse spat at Finn.

_'dont hit him, Dont hit him, Dont hit him, Dont hit him, Dont hit him..Until your away from Rachel..Until your away from Rachel'_ Finn kepy thinking, trying not to cause a scene, and kill him there and then..He stopped thinking when Jesse took a step to close to Rachel and she let out alittle gasp.

"Jesse, you touch her your dead.." Finn said to him looking him dead int he eye.  
"Not up to you Hudson, If i touch her...She might like it" Jesse said, smiling at Finn.

_'Dear god, I wanna literaly grab that chair in the hallway and stab him with it.. distraction distraction....'_ Finn thought look at Jesse smiling at him.

"She only likes guys who can sing like guys..Shame for you.. heard you sing 'highway to hell' Dont strain your voice, Jesse St James" Finn let out, really wanted to say Jesse St Jerk.

Rachel let out a giggle, and Jesse looked away from her and to Finn, and walked right up infront of him.

"Your lucky hudson" Jesse Whispered.  
"No, Your Lucky Rachel's here or you'd be laying on the ground dead..5 minutes ago" Finn shot back.  
"Its not over" Jesse said back.  
"Your right, Its just Starting" Finn said, Watching Jesse turn towards Rachel again.  
"See-You _'Later'_ Rachel' Jesse said, Showing her the key from an angle Finn couldn't see. and walked out.

Rachel stood frozen. She wanted to tell Finn about the spare key, But she couldn't..it just didn't come out.

"You okay Rach?" Finn asked, walking up to her.  
"yeah Im fine, Just fine" Rachel said, starring at her open door.

Finn walked over and shut it, and locked it.

"He has my Spare key.." Rachel blurted out.  
"What?" Finn looked at her..  
"He has..My Spare House door key" Rachel said slower, trying not to cry, and breath akwardly.  
"How do you know that?" Finn asked, looking at her front door lock.  
"He just showed me it, when he said he'd see me later" Rachel squeaked out.  
"Then your not staying here.." Finn said with a very serious voice.  
"Finn, I have no where else" Rachel said, not letting tears fall.  
"Then your gunna come stay with me, Until Me and Puck change to locks, We used to do it for a living, it was pretty fun actually" Finn explained.  
"Don't be silly, You and Your mom are moving in with Kurt and His Dad, I wouldn't be welcome..Its fine..Ill just block the doors..and.." Rachel said holding back tears again.

"Rachel, Your staying with me..Whether they like it or not.." Finn said stepping closer to her.

Rachel ran up to him, and Hugged him tightly. He hugged back, and kissed the top of her hair.

"Thank you Finn" Rachel said letting a few tears escape and hit Finns shirt "Sorry" She said when she noticed.  
"Its okay" Finn chuckled, and kissed her once softly on the lips "Wanna go pack a few things?" Finn added after the kiss.  
"Yeah..Okay, ill be down in a minute.." Rachel said walking up her stairs.  
"Take your time" Finn said watching her smile and walk upstairs.

**54 Minutes, 34 seconds Later.. finn wasn't counting or anything**.. Rachel came down stairs with a Pink suitcase, and an overnight bag around her shoulder.

"I didn't know how long i'd be staying for, Oh i need my school bag dont i.." Rachel said running into the kitchen grabbing her Bag and a few loose books.  
"Your probs gunna stay for about 4 days, Gives Puck and Me time to get Lock stuff, and Change them all..Around school and stuff, Got everything?" Finn said smiling.  
"Yes, I should.. Are we going now?" Rachel asked, playing with the handle of her wheelie suitcase.  
"Yep" Finn said grabbing the suitcase from her and leading it outside.  
"Oh ok" Rachel said, Following him with the rest of her stuff.

Finn put everything in his Truck, and helped Rachel in the passenger seat. He got on and started the car. He drove to the Hummels where they were staying ever since Friday.. Carole had told the Berry dads about her moving in with Burt the day them and Rachel went over. Finn found out shortly after they left, he wasn't happy about it. But Burts cool.. and Kurts.. Kurt.. Finn and Rachel got out and Walked inside Kurt wasn't home, Burt and Carole were.

"Hey Baby, Rachel nice to see you again!" Carole smiled, and pulled Rachel into a tight hug, Burt smiled. Carole saw Finns face.. and raised an eyebrow.  
"Hi Carole, Its lovely seeing you again. Burt pleasure to meet you" Rachel said nodding towards Burt after hugging carole.  
"Okay, Whats wrong? I know that face" Carole said pointing at Finns face.  
"Mom, Rachel needs a place to stay"..Finn explained.. looking at His mom and Burt.  
"Oh no..You didn't get her preg...." Carole looked at Finn with sad eyes.  
"What?..No No no we havn't even.. just no.. her ex boyfriends..being a..." Finn said and mumbled a few thing sunder his breath so no-one could hear.  
"Oh what happend?" Carole asked, hugging rachel again.  
"He's like threatening her and stuff..and he has her spare key..to her house.." Finn explained.. Carole and Burt both looked at Rachel who was fighting back tears.  
"Well of coarse she can Stay here!" Burt Blurted, everyone looked at him.. "What?"  
"Nothing, Finn you didn't even have to ask! She can stay as long as she needs to, you and Noah should change the locks..too" Carole said smiling at her Son.  
"Yeah that what i was thinking..of doing..with the locks.. I can sleep on the couch..." Finn said nodding towards it.  
"Oh god no, Dont do that..Im the guest ill be more the happy to sleep on the sofa" Rachel said, everyone looked at her.  
"Dont be silly, Ill drag a Matress into Finns room If you two are sensible..." Burt said, looking at Finn, who just nodded.  
"Does she have any bags...?" Carole said looking around Rachel feet.  
"Yeah mom, they're in the truck.." Finn chuckled.

Burt and Finn went out to get them, and Carole hugged Rachel again.

"My Son loves you, He's gonna Protect you, Dont worry" She whispered in Rachels ear.

Kurt came home soon after they dragged the matress into Finns room, and Took Rachels bag in their..Carole and burt explained things to Kurt who understood very well, and hugged Rachel which suprised her.

"Anything you wanna talk about, Im in my room, Which is right next to Finns..we share the basement" Kurt said smiling. Rachel nodded.

Carole cooked dinner for them all, and They all sat down and ate. Talking about what they did today, burt talked about a game with Finn, Rachel could tell he was feeling left out. So she decided to make him fit in.

"Ya know Kurt, I like your Jacket, Is it new?" Rachel asked, Carole looked up at Kurt who smiled.  
"Yeah, I bought it lst Thursday, i didn't get a chance to wear it last week So i decided to wear it tonight" Kurt answerd smiling.  
"Yeah? Who designed it? I like the Red Rose shape on the sleeves" Rachel said enjoying the convosation.

Rachel and Kurt talked for alittle while, and They became good friends just from one chat. After dinner they all sat down to watch a movie.. one they all would enjoy, and they did.

**READ&REVIEW!**  
_Thanks for reading, and thank you to all those people who have reviewed to far! I like reviews They let me know how im going with this story So far._  
**Read my Other Glee Story -Mike&Rachel- Pairing. Called: Start of Something New. Next update might be alittle while i have loads of homework.**

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own Glee, Ryan Murphy does, I dont own Rachel or Finn, Or Lea ot Cory, Trust me if i owned Cory he'd me MINE! :P mwhaha._  
_I dont own any songs i use in any of my chapter's._

**Next Chapter: Rachel stays the night at the Hummel x Hudsons = Humsons, Finn and Rachel talk.**

_Kurt_x_Rachel-Friendship._


	7. In My Closet

**In My Closet!**

"Catch" Carole said to Finn as she threw a spare white pillow at him, He dropt it "Finn, Dont you play Football?" He finnished.  
"Basketball Season..and i wasn't ready" Finn answered Picking up the pillow and flinging it on the Matress in his/kurts room.  
"Yep, Im sure if i waited 3 more seconds you would of caught it like a pro" Carole laughed.  
"You know it" Finn added, watching his mom walk out of the room.

Finn walked over to Rachel who was keeping quiet, and giggling at Finn and his mom talking and joking. He sat down next to her, She smiled up at him.

"You alright?" Finn asked as he looked down to Rachel.  
"Yeah, im fine" Rachel replied looking down at her feet, while Finn continued to look at her.  
"Alright, well You can have my bed..and ill take the Matress since your the guest and all" Finn said walking over to the Matress.  
"Oh no you take your bed..and Ill take the Matress, Since you didn't even have to have me stay here" Rachel said walking over to the Matress.  
"No, but Your a girl, and girls get the bed and im a Gentlemen who IS taking the Matress" Finn chuckled.  
"Yes But, You Play sports so you need good sleep, and a normal bed, therefore you have to take the bed, and i the non-sports player the Matress" Rachel added.

"Uh huh, Well you need all the goodnights sleep you can get before you go on broadway and have sleepless nights, and me who can sing alright wont be aiming as high as broadway shall sleep on the Matress, and You the Bed" Finn finnished Jumping down on the Matress, Watching Rachel think.

"No But also..." She started then stopped as Kurt Jumped out of Finns Closet, She starred at him for a few minutes..  
"He's right, Girls take the Bed and Boys take the Matress" Kurt said, He looked to Finn who was starring at him in shock.  
"What..were..who..you..were you in my Closet?" Finn asked, Stuttering at the first few words.  
"I believe thats Ovious, I was hoping to get some dirt on you guys, then Blackmail you.. and all i got was Bed Arguments" Kurt sighed.  
"Right..." Finn said, holding the i a few seconds longer then the rest of the word.  
"You wanna watch a Horror?" Kurt asked Showing them 'it' Rachel's eyes went wide.  
"yeah okay, we'll be over in a minute" Finn said to Kurt edging for the Big screen and White sofa chairs.

Kurt walked over to the tv and put the DVD in and turned the tv to the right channels. Finn turned to Rachel to see the look in her eyes.

"You dont like ..scary movie's..do you?" Finn asked, though it sounded more like a statement.  
"Not in the very least, infact..absolutly and utterly..completely...god for bid.." Rachel continued..  
"Thats a No right?" Finn said looking at her all goofy.  
"Yes Finn, Its a No.." Rachel said smiling up at him,

She heard a Clown giggle and children scream on the title of the movie came up she jumped into Finns arms. He chuckled.

"Well Interesting to see im the one you jump to when your scared" Finn grinned "Is it that ovious?" Rachel said Jokingly. Finn smiled.  
"Ill protect you from the Evil clown that eats children" Finn said calming yet joking voice.  
"Oh gee thanks, You so kind" Rachel said, walkking over to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and mumbled a few little words under his breath, But no-one could hear or understand maybe it was _'ready' _or _'starting now'_ something like that.. Finn sat down on a White 2 seater sofa, while kurt sat on the Black Leather Arm chair.

_'Black and White Look soooo good together_' Kurt thought in his head, before pushing play on the movie.

_'Its just a movie..nothing to worry about..just a movie.. not a real thing...only a movie.. your..reletivly safe..and oh my god, theres the clown...its...oh my god!'_ Rachel screamed in her head.. before turned a light pale shade of white.

Finn noticed and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down next to him, really close he put his arm around her shoulder's as she hid her face in his chest on the really scary parts, Finn smiled every time.

_'Thank the person who invented scary movies.. He's a Genius!'_ Finn thought as Rachel hid in his chest again.

_'You can just tell Finn works out.. maybe its all the sports he plays..i mean his chest is really... Oh my god clown!...'_ Rachel thought, and screamed...

Finns arm around her got alittle tighter as he hugged her, Kurts eyes were hardly keeping open, Rachel and Finn had fallen asleep to a scary movie. they were really close and hugging pretty much. He flipped open his Flip-Cam and recorded then asleep for about 3 minutes walking around the room to get different angles. Then he opened his Phone and took a few snapshots of them sleeping to send to everyone.

He texted Tina who forwarded to artie who sent it to Mercedies to showed it to Santana and Britney who called Mike, Matt and Quinn, who told Puck who accidentaly..on purpose.. sent to Rachel and Finns Phones. In every Text/Call it sent as **'Aww'**

Kurt went to Bed after awhile of being in awe. Rachel woke up to find herself in the dark at bout 3am. Kurt was asleep and Finn was too. She woke up and moved off of Finn that made him jump alittle, and her to giggle. Finn woke up to shifting and giggling, And smiled down at Rachel.

"Good..Uhh morning? night?.. not sure what is it.." Finn said, sorta asking a question.  
"Its 3am Finn, and Im wide awake, remembering those..clowns..and children..and.." Rachel said scaring herself.  
"Rach..Rach, it was just a movie.. Come here" Finn said grabbing rachel and pulling her on his lap and into a tight hug.

Rachel broke the hug and Finn was about to talk when Rachel shushed him and kissed him softly on the lips. He put his hands on her leg and one on her back pulling her closer deepening the kiss. They had their eyes closed kissing each other they didn't notice Kurt had woken up to Rachel talking about clowns and children. He moved around the corner from his bed and looked at the 2 teens kiss turn into a steamy make out, He took a couple of silent pictures of them kissing, and jumped back into bed not wanting to distract them, and he texted all 7 pictures to the whole Glee Club When they saw the pictures there jaws dropt, and they all thought 'finaly'.

Finn suddenly Stopped kissing Rachel and pushed her gently off his lap, and jumpt up off the couch.

"Finn..what..happend? Did i do something..?" Rachel asked, looking at him apoligeticly.  
"No..you..uhmm no.. ill come back.. i swear" Finn said Running into the bathroom, pulling his shirt down.

Kurt heard Rachel and Finn, And jumped up and sat next to Rachel.

"Oh Kurt Im sorry, we woke you" Rachel said looking at the Bathroom door wondering what happend.

"Okay Rachel, Your not stupid..Your in Advanced classes So either your too blinded by FInn himself to see whats going on or your in the wrong classes, Finn has.. alittle..excitment problem..." Kurt said, sitting next to Rachel on the sofa.

"What you mean excit...Oh...Oh...Oooh, Right..of coarse why didn't i see this before" Rachel Said once she got the idea of what Kurt was telling her.

Kurt went back to Bed and 15 minutes later, after Finn hit his head on the mirror enough times from embarisment He walked out and sat next to Rachel.

"Sorry" Finn said breaking the silence.  
"Dont say sorry for nothing" Rachel said kissing his cheek "Why didn't you just tell me, In the auditorium?" Rachel added after she kissed him.  
"Its not exactly something you tell girls you like.." Finn said turning to look at her. Rachel kissed him on the lips and broke it after alittle while.  
"Im fine with it, infact its great that i can have that effect on you" She said.

They spent the rest of the night talking about How anoying Jesse is. how Rachel's gonna go see The coach from Vocal Adrenilin because its her mom. Finn listened and agreed to helping her by going with her when she's gonna go see her. They fell asleep on Finns bed where they moved to around 4-5am, and fell asleep holding each other moving closer while they slept. they only got a few hours sleep but it was well worth it.

**READ&REVIEW Thanks for all the Reviews! Hope your enjoying my story, SORRY for spelling error's I wrote then post, I dont really read what i write If my spelling REALLY anoys anyone Private messege me, dont review saying how bad it is. Because you can't delete reviews, But thanks for telling me anyway :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee, Or Cory Montieth! Or Lea Michele! Though i love it so much.**

**Next Chapter: Monday at school, Jesse's BACK! and Finn feels like.. He needs Payback, But from what? and Rachel/Kurt Friendship! :)**


	8. Paybacks a bitch

**Paybacks a Bitch**

Rachel and Finn walked into Glee a little late, Finn's eyes darted towards Jesse sitting on a seat in the back of the classroom. Finn and Rachel sitting in the front row, overhearing the gleeks talking about them finally being together making Finn smile knowing Jesse would also be hearing it.

"Good Afternoon guys" Will said walking into the room late as usual.  
"Morning Mr. Shue" All the kids said at different time and out of tune, but still.  
"Alright so, first up I think we should..." Will started "Mr Shue may I?" Jesse said standing up slightly; Will nodded softly and allowed him to sing a song.

"This song is for Rachel" Jesse said looking towards Rachel, Finn's eyes were like arrows darting into him.

_The stars lean down to kiss you And I lie awake and miss you Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly But I'll miss your arms around me I'd send a postcard to you, dear 'Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue But it's not the same without you Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad 'Til I look at my hands and feel sad 'Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways Though I haven't slept in two days 'Cause cold nostalgia Chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night Waist-deep in thought because When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter And heavy wings grow lighter I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew But I swear I won't forget you Oh, if my voice could reach Back through the past I'd whisper in your ear Oh darling, I wish you were here_

"Rachel I know I made mistakes, but so have you and all I m looking for is forgiveness" Jesse said showing all emotion, stepping closer to Rachel.  
"No" was all Rachel said before storming out of the room, everyone watching including a Jealous, angry Finn, who soon followed her.

"Rach" Finn said walking into the girl s bathroom.  
"I m sorry" Rachel said crying, sitting on the bench in the bathroom.  
"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault" Finn said sitting next to her on the sinks

"I m still sorry" Rachel said wiping her eyes

Without anything further Finn pulled Rachel up and onto his lap hugging her tightly kissing her softly on the head.

"It s not your fault and you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Babe I love you and I know you re a strong girl. You re going to walk into that room with your head held high and you re going to sing like you always do right?" Finn finished making Rachel smile slightly.

"Right" Rachel said smiling and kissing her loving boyfriend softly on the lips

"Good, because I think I sat on some water and really if you wanted to stay in here for another hour or so it wouldn't bother me.." Finn said chuckling

Rachel just laughed with him, and they stood up after Rachel telling Finn over and over again that you couldn't see anything they headed back to Glee.

"Sorry everyone" Rachel said walking into the room and re-taking her seat next to Finn who was glad Rachel was smiling again.  
"Alright back to what I was saying.." Mr Shue started

"Actually Mr. Shue I wanted to perform something, and I already asked you about it before Glee and you said it was alright" Finn explained.  
"Right, Go ahead Finn" Mr Shue finished.

_'These kids never let me finish what I m going to talk about'_ Mr Shue thought to himself.

Finn braced himself in front of everyone and began singing

_'Paybacks a Bitch Jesse'_ He thought to him after listening to the music, waiting for his cue.

**_She steps to the groove her body in tune She stops the whole room she got to everybody The red of her lips so hard to resist The curve to her hips I gotta tell somebody_**

**_I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby My baby_**

**_She throws me a sign a wink and a smile I stopped on a dime could she be lookin' at me With nothin' to prove she's makin' a move And as she walked through leaned in to tell me somethin'_**

**_I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby_**

**_She took my hand and led me 'cross the dance floor Everybody's watchin' like oh no The kinda girl you could only ever pray for All the cameras flashin' like oh no no no no And as we left together She whispered somethin' soft and sweet so right She said I'd love to love you all through the night_**

**_I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby Gotta make ya my baby My baby_**

The whole time looking at Rachel whose face lit up during the whole song, smiling brightly. Rachel smiled as the music finished running up to Finn and kissing and hugging him tightly.

"I love you" Rachel whispered to him softly "I love you too" Finn said softly smiling.

And there you have it. Rachel chose Finn over Jesse, Finn and Puck changed the locks on Rachel s entire house just in case. The gleeks never made fun of Rachel again after they all got to know her fun side, The Glee Girls all preformed songs to Britney Spears after the week for Love as some.._Aka Kurt_...called it. Finn sung duets with her every now and then, but mostly sung solo's to/for her. Rachel never thought she could be this happy ever.

The End For now.

**READ&&REVIEW!**  
**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story. I m sorry for any Spelling errors, Punctuation etc...**  
**I wasn't sure if ending this story here was a good idea or not.**  
**But I sort of ran out of idea's for this story, might make a sequel To this story featuring Rachel and Finn in the Future**  
**But not for a little while, so keep an eye out ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Glee, Ryan Murphy Does! Otherwise Finn would be mine ;)**

**I m very proud of the Finchel Date Chapter in this story 3 Thank you to everyone Who was reading/is reading this story. And all the reviews just thank you sooo much!**


End file.
